


YOU´RE THE ONE

by Yarumi_Eire



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Memories, Multi, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarumi_Eire/pseuds/Yarumi_Eire
Summary: Ser bonita no es fácil…Estar rodeada de chicos lindos, no es fácil…Esos eran los pensamientos que vagaban siempre en la mente de Satsuki Momoi, ella es consciente de su físico, después de todo siempre fue considerada una de las chicas más bonitas en los institutos en donde estudio.Pero ese reconocimiento de que le servía, no tenía amigas, solo tuvo dos durante su época en Teiko…Que solitaria era su vida por ese lado, las chicas siempre envidiándole por el hecho de siempre estar rodeada de chicos lindos, acaso no entendían que ella era la manager del equipo de baloncesto por supuesto que siempre estaría rodeada de chicos.¿Novio? Sí, por supuesto que los tuvo…¿Amigos? Por supuesto, sus incondicionales, sus chicos milagro…Y como siempre su Dai-chan, el único incondicional, ella siempre estaría para él y él para ella, aunque no lo admitiese, por él conoció a su primer amor incondicional el baloncesto…Y también por él conoció al que creyó seria su príncipe azul, pero se equivocó, él, Kuroko Tetsuya no era para ella, ni lo serían los demás…
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki, Kuroko Tetsuya/Momoi Satsuki
Kudos: 6





	1. El final es solo el comienzo.

Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida, un día especial, a pesar de todos los tropiezos, de todo el llanto derramado, no me puedo quejar, he tenido los mejores amigos que una chica podría desear, siempre incondicionales a pesar de una época en la que sentí que los perdía, en la que ellos simplemente me dejaron atrás.

Me observo en el espejo, mi vestido blanco está impoluto.

Sonrió, aún es temprano, aún puedo recordar…

Mi vida en mi primera infancia fue feliz, nunca tuve muchas amigas, pero tuve al mejor amigo que podía desear, Dai-chan, jugábamos baloncesto juntos, pero el cada día mejoraba más y más, incluso adultos se sorprendían por su talento nato, él siempre amo el baloncesto, siempre, hasta que una nube de tormenta se fue cerniendo sobre nosotros.

Ingresamos a Teiko, la secundaria Teiko, tan popular por su alto estándar en deportes, en baloncesto, sobre todo.

Realmente tenia la ilusión de que quizás ahora si tendría amigas, si Dai-chan era aceptado en el club de baloncesto yo también entraría sin dudar.

Y por supuesto fue aceptado, me esforcé y también fui aceptada, me esforcé demasiado tratando de hacer amigas, por suerte en el club había otras chicas que ayudaban, ahí hice dos amigas, por fin tenía amigas, Dai-chan también por fin tenía amigos, todos ellos de personalidades extravagantes.

A Micchan y Acchan no les gustaba tanto el deporte, pero si los chicos, en especial las nuevas estrellas nacientes dentro del equipo. Él más popular siempre fue Akashi-kun, todo un príncipe, siempre educado, amable, notas sobresalientes, familia adinerada y guapo; eso hasta que llego Ki-chan, tan vibrante, divertido, aunque piensen que es tonto no lo es, al contrario, es mucho más perceptivo en temas del corazón que los otros.

Aún recuerdo como comenzó esta aventura amorosa, como un armonioso baile en donde se intercambian parejas hasta hallar la indicada, ese príncipe azul que te pertenece.

-El hilo rojo del destino se puede enredar y estirar, pero no romperse – murmuro para mí – y efectivamente siempre estuviste al otro extremo de mi hilo rojo…

Esa tarde en la que me enamoré por primera vez, los chicos, mis milagros, festejaban el ingreso de Ki-chan al equipo de forma oficial como titular, irían a la heladería, Dai-chan me invito, pero no pude ir, tenía que entregar unos documentos al entrenador.

Fue rápido, así que estaba sola caminando de regreso a casa, ahí los vi jugar, bromear; pensé en unirme, enseguida me arrepentí, sentí que podría romper esa agradable atmosfera, ellos comían helados y reían, mientras que yo estaba sola, solo observando. Pronto se despidieron, y ahí me quede de pie, queriendo compartir un helado con alguien…

-Disculpa – una suave voz me sorprende – yo ya no quiero…

Me entrega un palito de una paleta.

Me molesto.

Y así como llego se fue.

Ese chico kuudere… 

Giro el palito y lo notó, es uno ganador.

Una acción simple, quizás boba, pero me robo el corazón.

Sé que el vio el vació en mí.

.

.

.

Y nuestra amistad se afianzo, los cinco milagros, el sexto hombre fantasma y la entrenadora, Satsuki Momoi; la única chica rodeada de chicos guapos, pero tontos en el amor, aún lo son; menos Ki-chan, bueno a veces sí.

Cada que veía a Tetsu-kun me lanzaba a sus brazos.

Siempre asfixiándolo.

Aún lo hago, no puedo evitarlo, es tan pequeño, menudo y tierno.

Además, siempre me respeta.

Solo una vez me ha decepcionado, aquella tarde en la que me mintió.

Aunque antes de eso, cuando todo era bueno, salimos.

Mi primera cita.

Kuroko Tetsuya.


	2. Kuroko Tetsuya Parte 1

Mi corazón latía con fuerza cada que lo veía, o bueno que los veía. 

Era una gran duda, una confusión.

Dai-chan siempre estaba para mí, mi madre se había acostumbrado a su presencia con el pasar de los años, al igual que yo, simplemente una vida sin Dai-chan no es vida.

Así que ahora aquí en la cafetería con los demás chicos, bromeando, riendo; yo los observo a detalle, analizo mi propio corazón enamoradizo.

Hasta que una profunda mirada dorada me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Ki-chan, ¿Qué sucede? – parpadeó un poco.

-Debes elegir Momoicchi.

-¿Eh? – ladeo mi cabeza a un lado.

-Tu corazón debe elegir a alguno de los dos – me guiña el ojo.

Y es cuando lo comprendo, puede ser que después de todo si tengo cierta atracción hacia Dai-chan, pero también hacia Tetsu-kun; observo mi bebida un buen rato, mientras ellos siguen en lo suyo, hasta que una suave voz interrumpe mis pensamientos.

-Momoi-san, ¿estás bien? – ahí está, a mi lado, sus ojos azules me observan analizándome.

Sonrió, creo que esta es la señal que esperaba.

-Estoy muy bien Tetsu-kun, gracias.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron, a veces incluso Akashi-kun movía sus piezas, las cuales éramos nosotros mismos; en el tablero, permitiéndome acercarme más a Tetsu-kun, sus planes nos favorecían, o bueno me favorecían, permitiendo que mi príncipe azul celeste me acompañase a mi hogar o a cualquier otro asunto.

Y ahora estamos aquí frente a frente, todo se esta desmoronando, incluso nuestra amistad.

-Tetsu-kun, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Lo siento Momoi-san, no lo recuerdo – sus ojos no pueden mentirme, aunque sus palabras si lo hacen.

Claro que recuerda lo que me prometió.

En ese momento mi corazón dolió, se estrujo, me ha fallado, escucho sus pasos alejándose de mí, él también me ha abandonado, me ha dejado atrás.

Así que me quedo llorando, sola, comienzo a andar a mi hogar; ahora ni siquiera Dai-chan me acompaña.

En cuanto llego a mi hogar, paso de largo a mi habitación, me aviento a la cama a llorar, lloro por la pérdida de mis amigos, lloro por la decepción amorosa y por mi soledad.

Mi tristeza tan evidente que esta vez no pude ocultárselo a mi madre, ella me pregunto incluso del por que Dai-chan no se había aparecido por la casa durante una semana, solo sonreí y mentí, le dije que estábamos demasiados ocupados con el club de baloncesto y la graduación.

Una mentira, una gran mentira, ya ni siquiera éramos equipo, menos aún amigos…

Después de una semana y media, al menos Dai-chan volvió a acompañarme.

-Oe, Satsuki – caminábamos de regreso a casa.

-¿Si? – me detengo a observarlo.

-Siento todo esto – murmura desviando el rostro, sonreí.

Creo que el sufría más que yo.

-No te preocupes – me coloco frente a él – aunque eres un tonto eres mi mejor amigo.

Avanzo con cierta ligereza en mi corazón, creo que los chicos no están del todo perdidos. Ignoro sus reclamos por el insulto, lo invito a cenar, por supuesto él acepta.

.

.

.

Tuve una cita con Tetsu-kun dos días antes de la graduación.

Por días, incluso un par de semanas estuve pensando a que preparatoria ir.

-Momoi-san, ¿ya decidiste a que preparatoria asistirás? – le da un sorbo a su malteada de vainilla.

-Si, ya lo decidí – bebo de mi malteada de fresa – a pesar de mis sentimientos por ti, y de que ya había decidido ir a la misma a la que tu eligieras – bajo la mirada – no puedo dejar a Dai-chan solo y que termine de perderse.

-Entiendo – con suavidad levanta mi rostro – es lo mejor Momoi-san – sonríe.

Me provoca un sonrojo, me lanzo a abrazarlo, por una vez él se deja, no replica ante mi abrazo, siento sus delgados dedos acariciando mi cabello.

Fue una linda cita, incluso fuimos a unos recreativos a jugar, consiguiendo buenos puntajes y un par de premios, entre ellos un llavero y un peluche, que Tetsu-kun me regalo.

Por fin llego el día de la graduación, ellos, mis milagros desafiándose en algo absurdo, en silencio apoyaba a Tetsu-kun, solo él podría sacarlos de su propia oscuridad.

Todos nos despedimos o al menos ese fue el intento.

Ellos estaban demasiado indiferentes que ni siquiera agradecieron mis regalos de despedida, al final solo me quede con Tetsu-kun.

-Tetsu-kun, aún confío en ti – le tomo la mano.

-No deberías Momoi-san…

-Lamento tanto lo que paso con tu amigo, debí detener a Akashi-kun.

-No hubieses podido hacer nada.

Nos giramos, quedando frente a frente.

-Esta vez no lo olvides y gana; recupéralos de la soledad.

Fue lo último que dije, me acerque y lo bese, mi primer beso, su primer beso; pensé que no correspondería, pero al final lo hizo, un beso de despedida, no, de un hasta luego….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como se dieron cuenta la historia se irá centrando en Satsuki y cada uno de los chicos con los que abra cierto interés romántico, puede que por chico sean dos o tres capítulos, todos son recuerdos de Momoi.


	3. Kuroko Tetsuya Parte 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si bien según lo planeado se abordara brevemente la historia amorosa de Momoi, no profundizare mucho, me enfocare mas en esos pequeños pero significativos momentos con el que es su verdadero amor.

Ha llegado el día, mi tan ansiado reencuentro con Tetsu-kun, logro colarme en la piscina en la que están los chicos de Seirin, me coloco mi bikini, aprovecho el momento en que toman una pausa, al primero que me acerco es al capitán, Junpei Hyuga.

Lo cierto es que me divierte su reacción, así como la del resto.

-Momoi-san – de inmediato me reconoce mi Tetsu-kun, bueno tampoco es que haya cambiado mucho.

-¡¿La conoces?!

-Este… - comienza la entrenadora - ¡¿tú quién eres?!

-Este…. – me desanimo un poco - ¿cómo decirlo?

Adopto una actitud coqueta.

-Soy la novia de Tetsu-kun – sonrió – no podía esperar hasta la final de liga, por eso vine.

-¡¿Quéééé?! – gritan al unisonó.

-¡Kuroko! ¿tienes novia? – le cuestionan sus compañeros.

-No – como siempre mi Tetsu-kun serio les responde – ella es la exdirectora del club de básquetbol de la secundaria.

Ignoro un poco a los demás, él sale de la piscina a lo que reaccionó de inmediato lanzándome a abrazarlo.

-¡No sabes cuánto te extrañe!

-Me estas lastimando Momoi-san.

-No entendemos muy bien que está pasando, pero….

\- ¡Has despertado nuestra envidia Kuroko! ¡así que muere, Kuroko!

Vaya creo que he causado una gran conmoción.

-Pero…pero… ¿Por qué Kuroko? – preguntan al unisonó - ¡no es atractivo, no tiene presencia y no es un hombre muy brillante!

-¿Eh? – sin soltar a Tetsu-kun sonrió – eso me gusta de él. ¿No les parece espectacular como durante el juego se vuelve otra persona? Luce tan varonil. Además… el me dio un helado…

Ellos no comprenden lo que realmente significo para mi ese simple gesto, algo que para una persona normal no es nada, para mi lo fue todo, siempre fui alguien sin amigos, así que el hecho de que alguien realmente me tomara en cuenta y no por mi apariencia me enamoro. 

Decidida les cuento a detalle lo que ocurrió cuando fue mi flechazo, pero claro ellos no lo comprenden.

-¡Es por eso que en verdad quería entrar en la misma preparatoria que Tetsu-kun! Pero… pero… - comienzo a llorar.

\- Momoi-san… por favor, no llores ni grites así aquí en la alberca  
.  
Se vuelve a crear una conmoción, aunque yo solo aprovecho para coquetear más con Tetsu-kun.

Lo que nos saca de la atmósfera es el hecho de que su entrenadora le dio un muy buen puñetazo a su capitán.

Describo brevemente a cada uno de los miembros del club presentes, ellos se asombran, aunque no es para tanto después de todo esa es mi especialidad. 

Logro tener un pequeño momento a solas con Tesu-kun, es lo que he estado esperando todo este tiempo, mis sentimientos siguen firmes, no han cambiado, no han disminuido, así que con mirada baja le confieso mi pensar.

-En verdad quería estudiar en la misma preparatoria que tu Tetsu-kun, pero… es que si lo dejo solo… no sé qué le pueda pasar.

Permanecemos en silencio, sentados uno al lado del otro, no hace falta más, no con mi Tetsu-kun.

-¡Felicitaciones por tu pase a la final de liga!

-También a ti, Momoi-san.

Un poco de risas y bromas para aligerar el ambiente.

-La siguiente vez que nos veamos…. – analizo mis posibilidades, lo cierto es que no quiero dejarlo ir, aun no – estaremos en bancas diferentes.

-Si… - le tomo la mano con cuidado, el aprieta ligeramente la mía.

Recordamos un poco el pasado, lo cierto es que el verlo jugar con Kagami me recordó mucho a mi viejo amigo, a mis viejos y únicos amigos. Por un momento mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, que logro contener.  
-Me encantaba… el estilo de basquétbol que Aomine-kun jugaba… cuando hacia equipo contigo, Tetsu-kun…

Charlamos un rato más, de temas que a ambos nos dolían recordar, y ahí lo hizo de nuevo, me brinda una nueva esperanza, de recuperarlo.

-Momoi-san – estoy por irme, pero me detiene - ¿te gustaría salir conmigo de compras?

-Tetsu-kun – estoy sorprendida, sonrió ampliamente – ¡por supuesto!, te enviare un mensaje.

Los chicos me despiden en la entrada. En mi camino me topo con Aomine-kun, lo riño un poco ya que se supone debería estar en entrenamiento, pero como siempre imprudente vino a buscar a Kagami.

Al menos no me regreso sola a casa.

.

.

.

Los días pasan, no puedo contener mi emoción, por fin mi sueño se esta cumpliendo, esta vez no fui yo la que inicio todo, incluso Aomine-kun lo nota.

-Oi, Sastsuki – giro a verlo, esta acostado en mi cama rodeado de mis peluches, se ve algo gracioso.

-¿Si? – ladeo la cabeza, parando totalmente mis anotaciones.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Esto… veras … - se rasca la cabeza incomodo – luces un poco más feliz…

-Oh, eso – sonrió sonrojada – es que, Tetsu-kun me invito a una salida – jugueteo con mis dedos.

Él suelta un suspiro, me avienta un peluche, sacándome de mi ensoñación, hago un puchero.

-¡Dai-chan! – chillo - ¿Qué te pasa? Eres un tonto.

-Solo no te ilusiones mucho, Tetsu y tu no son compatibles…

-¿Crees que no lo sé? – parpadeo intentando contener las lágrimas.

Asustado agita las manos y se levanta.

-Oi, Satsuki, no llores, no me hagas caso – apurado intenta frenarme, lo cierto es que desde niños nunca le ha gustado verme llorar – tienes razón solo so un tonto…

-Lo eres Dai-chan – lo abrazo – lo eres, pero eres mi mejor amigo, uno que estaría muy perdido sin mí.

-Lo sé – acaricia mi cabello – lo sé…

Froto mi rostro en su ropa, limpiando mis lágrimas.

-Oi, tampoco te pases, ¿o colocare una rana en tu cabeza?

-¡Calla, ni me lo recuerdes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi deseo era hacerlo mas largo, y subir dos capítulos, perooooo, mi teclado se descompuso, si ven errores lo siento pero hago lo que puedo con un teclado falloso, pronto me llegara el repuesto gracias por leer y pasen por mis demás historias si gustan...


	4. Kuroko Tetsuya Parte 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo para aclarar este fic no planeo que sea un gran drama, es más que nada el paso por relaciones hasta llegar al indicado.
> 
> Así que tampoco me extenderé en cada uno, gracias.

Por fin llega el día, mi tan ansiada cita con Tetsu-kun.

Me arreglo con dos horas de anticipación, estoy tan ansiosa, reviso mi ropa, uso un vestido en color celeste, maquillaje discreto, y le llevo un pequeño regalo.

Me despido de mi madre, voy con el tiempo adecuado.

En cuanto llego al lugar acordado lo veo, aunque para la mayoría pasa desapercibido nunca sucede conmigo.

-Tetsu-kun – me lanzó a abrazarlo.

-Momoi-san – corresponde brevemente el abrazo, me separo.

-Te traje un regalo – le entrego un pequeño llavero de baloncesto.

-Gracias Momoi-san,no debiste molestarte – me entrega una flor – para ti.

-Gracias Tetsu-kun eres el mejor.

Nuestra cita es tranquila como solo puede serlo la compañía de Tetsu-kun, vamos al cine, disfrutamos de una película de comedia romántica, después decidimos ir a una sala de juegos; ahí tras varios triunfos Tetsu-kun me regala un lindo perrito de felpa, que es prácticamente idéntico a su mascota.

-Me encanta – abrazo mi perrito – también me encanta Nigou.

-Fue una buena cita Momoi-san…

-Lo fue, aunque en realidad no es que tenga mucha experiencia…

-Está es mi primera cita oficial - sonríe.

-Nuestra primera cita – le tomo la mano.

-Ya es tarde, vamos te acompaño a casa.

Asiento feliz.

.

.

.

Los días pasan diariamente me mensajeo con Tetsu-kun, oficialmente somos novios, aunque aún no le decimos a nadie, bueno tampoco es que alguien pregunte, ahora mismo estoy en medio del entrenamiento, pero si soy sincera me concentro más en mi celular que en observar a los chicos, estoy en mi mundo hasta que alguien me arrebata el celular.

-Aomine-kun devuélvelo – me levanto molesta haciendo un puchero.

Él simplemente alza el celular por arriba de su cabeza, y obviamente no podré alcanzarlo por más que trate o salte.

-Oi, oi, calma - con su mano libre me detiene la cabeza- estas muy distraída, así que me mandaron a ver, ¿Qué tienes? Yo ya les dije que solo estás excesivamente feliz, con cara de boba, pero feliz.

-Tonto – pataleo – solo estoy mensajeándome con mi novio.

-¡Oi! ¡espera! – se sorprende y me suelta - ¿desde cuando tu tienes novio? 

-Um, desde hace como un mes – sonrió.

-Pero si todos los días te la pasas con nosotros en el equipo, y nos vamos juntos a casa – comienza a divagar - ¿a qué hora paso eso?

-¿Qué eres ahora? – me cruzo de brazos – ¿un policía o mi padre?

-Tu mejor amigo de toda la vida – hace una mueca de fastidio – así que debo saber con quien andas para romperle la cara si te hace daño – se rasca el oído con indiferencia.

-De eso nada tonto – suelto un suspiro – además mi novio es Tetsu-kun.

-Satsuki, tu novio no es Tetsu… tu solo estas loca con él.

Doy un pisotón con fuerza.

-Eres un idiota a veces – gruño – solo dame mi celular y te lo demuestro, pero a cambio deberás entrar a todas tus clases por un mes – estiro mi mano.

Me devuelve el celular.

-Bien, acepto la apuesta – sonríe demasiado confiado, es tu perdición Aomine-kun.

Tecleo en mi celular el número de Tetsu-kun, me responde al segundo tono.

-Momoi-san, ¿ya termino el entrenamiento?

-No, aún no – sonrió – pero alguien vino a molestar – observo de reojo a Aomine, que se ha agachado para estar a mi altura y escuchar.

-Oh, bueno, supongo que Aomine-kun tiene curiosidad sobre nosotros – escucho como leda un sorbo a su bebida, apuesto a que es una malteada de vainilla.

-Si, precisamente eso – suelto una risita.

-Bueno Aomine-kun, Momoi-san dice la verdad somos novios…

-¿Qué? – abre los ojos sorprendido, del otro lado de la línea escucho el grito de sorpresa de Kagamin.

-Perdiste Aomine-kun tendrás que entrar a clases por un mes – me levanto triunfante.

Tomo mi bolso y salgo del gimnasio, dejando a mi mejor amigo totalmente en shock por la sorpresa.

.

.

.

Pasan un par de meses más, mi relación es estable, tierna y cariñosa, en mayor parte gracias a mí, ya que Tetsu-kun es inexpresivo como siempre, pero eso es lo que más me gusta de él, el como sabe escuchar, con pocas palabras dice lo que necesito.

A mi madre le agrada, Aomine-kun se mantiene un poco escéptico con todo, aunque en líneas generales todo sigue igual, hasta que llegamos al quinto mes de noviazgo.

Decidimos tener una cita, fuimos a una cancha de baloncesto, todo normal, hasta que por azares del destino llego alguien más…

Yo simplemente no soy alguien desagradable o grosera, me encanta hacer amigos, aunque triunfe poco con eso; excepto claro con chicos que amen el baloncesto tanto como yo, y justo llego uno que lo ama más que nadie, alguien que me recuerda tanto al viejo amigo que perdí en el camino.

Jugaron, mucho, me integraron también, pero su burbuja es simplemente impenetrable.

Por un momento, quise ser egoísta.

Quise, aferrarme al bello momento que estaba viviendo.

Simplemente no pude, sonreí, con ojos escrutadores analicé cada movimiento, cada mirada, la forma en que se comunicaban sin hablar, lo comprendí. 

Yo jamás tendría algo así con Tetsu-kun.

Por fin comprendí, que mi amor era imposible, incluso si él aún no lo notaba.

Así que al terminar esa cita ya había tomado mi decisión.

Estábamos solos, aún en la cancha, Tetsu-kun sentado a mi lado girando un poco el balón, ambos en silencio apreciando el atardecer, quizás no sea algo comúnmente romántico, pero ambos amamos este deporte, nuestras vidas se cruzaron gracias al mismo, y aunque yo estaba por quedarme sin novio aún me quedaba con uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Tetsu-kun – mi voz sonó baja, creí que no me escucharía.

-¿Si? – su mirada se posó en mí.

-Te quiero… - jugueteo con mis dedos.

-Yo también, Momoi-san.

-Lo sé – sonrió – pero no me amas…

Parpadeo un par de veces intentando contener mis lágrimas.

Mi afirmación lo sorprendió, sin duda, su expresión se perturbo por unos segundos.

-Yo….

-Déjame terminar, por favor – lo interrumpo, de lo contrario no podré continuar – hoy concluí que esto por más que trate no funcionará, y no, no hiciste nada malo, te agradezco mucho – sonrió – en verdad es bueno saber qué hubiera pasado – le tomo la mano – pero sé que tu corazón ya pertenece a otra persona – de nuevo, su mirada refleja confusión – es verdad, créeme.

Asiente, sin saber muy bien que pasa o a que me refiero.

-Te quiero, por eso quiero seas feliz, mi lindo kuudere – lo abrazo y le beso la mejilla – bueno terminamos, pero aún eres uno de mis mejores amigos.

Me levanto de un salto, y le sonrió.

-Es hora de volver a casa….

-Momoi-san… - intenta decir algo, solo niego – te quiero…

Asiento.

-No es necesario que me acompañes Tetsu-kun, estamos cerca de mi casa…

Tomo mis cosas y me marchó.

No volteo, no puedo.

En cualquier momento romperé a llorar y no quiero que me vea llorar.

Estoy a una cuadra de mi casa cuando rompo a llorar, con mis manos trato inútilmente de limpiar mis lágrimas.

-Oi, Satsuki – justo a quien no quería ver - ¿Qué te pasa?

-No es nada Aomine-kun – mantengo mi vista baja, solo observo sus pies frente a mí.

-Oe, a mi no me engañas – posa su mano en mi cabeza – te pondré una rana aquí mismo si no me dices.

-Idiota – lo abrazo y lloro, libre.

-¿Por qué últimamente lloras tanto?

-Porque acabo de romper con mi novio…

No dijo nada más, a pesar de ser un gran idiota, sabe que solo debe callarse y abrazarme.

Así lo hace, solo dejo que su calidez me envuelva, y lloro, lloro mucho…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí termina la breve historia con nuestro lindo chico fantasma, el primer amor de Satsuki, o quizás... no.
> 
> KUUDERE: Termino generalmente usado para chicos vacíos, tal como lo es Kuroko.


	5. KISE RYOTA PARTE 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo podrían considerarlo una especie de conmemoración a Halloween, aunque mi verdadero especial se subirá el 30 lamento informarles que no se trata de esté fandom, en fin si gustan pueden echarle un vistazo. Espero disfruten el capítulo y comenten.

Aunque he terminado con Tetsu-kun, nuestra amistad sigue intacta; dado los últimos acontecimientos con respecto al resto de los chicos he recuperado a otros dos de mis príncipes, Ki-chan y Midorin, así que eso me hace feliz, aunque Midorin sigue tan tsundere como siempre.

Ki-chan me llamo en cuanto se entero de mi ruptura con Tetsu-kun, invitándome a ir de compras; mientras que Midorin recién se enteraba por el mismo Ki-chan acerca de mi enamoramiento por Tetsu-kun, como siempre un denso para el romance.

En fin, ahora mismo me estoy preparando para todo un día de compras, Ki-chan es fantástico para esto, mejor que cualquier otra chica.

-Oi, Satsuki te vez demasiado feliz – Aomine-kun se rasca la oreja, esta como siempre de vago en mi cama.

-Lo estoy – sonrió arreglando mi cabello – saldré con Ki-chan.

-Oi, oi, ¿con la rubia tonta? – se sienta de inmediato.

-No le digas así – hago un puchero inflando mis mejillas – y si saldré con él, si quieres puedes venir.

-¿Ahora saldrás con él? – frunce el ceño – que Tetsu te terminara te dejo loca.

-Eres un tonto – tomo un conejo de felpa me le acerco y comienzo a golpearlo con el mismo – para empezar, yo termine con Tetsu-kun y segunda Ki-chan es mi amigo e iremos de compras, no es una cita…

-Basta, basta loca – se ríe, porque siendo sinceros con un conejo de peluche jamás lo dañare – ya entendí… y ni loco voy con ustedes a comprar cosas absurdas.

Me detengo y le saco la lengua.

-Bueno terminare de arreglarme – vuelvo a mi tocador - ¿y tu que haces aquí? 

-Tu mamá me invito a desayunar – bosteza – así que vine por alimento.

-Si sabes que mi mamá lo hace porque cree que eres mi novio, pero somos tímidos para admitirlo – me pongo un brillo labial.

-Tú mamá es loca como tú… pero no me quejo su comida es rica a diferencia de ti.

-¡Fuera de aquí! – me giro molesta y piso fuerte.

-Es broma calma – se ríe – además aún no desayuno.

-Eres imposible – murmuro, tomo mi bolso – mejor me voy con Ki-chan.

-Si, si, ve con la rubia tonta…

.

.

.

-¡Ki-chan! – eufórica lo saludo.

-¡Momoicchi! – sonríe deslumbrante como siempre – que bien te vez.

-Tú también, como siempre.

-Entonces – mete sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón – terminaste con Kurokocchi…

Bajo la mirada, sonrió de forma más discreta, vuelvo a elevar mi mirada y asiento.

Esto es lo que más me gusta de Ki-chan, lo perceptivo que es.

-En realidad yo lo termine.

-Espera, ¿Qué? – se detiene sorprendido – esto nunca lo imagine.

-Fue lindo mientras duro – suspiro – pero él no me amaba, digamos que su corazón pertenece a alguien más solo que no se ha dado cuenta – le guiño el ojo – ya sabes cómo son los chicos…

-Siempre dicen que soy un idiota, pero los idiotas son ellos – me regresa el guiño del ojo – así que mejor vayamos a desayunar.

Y así lo hicimos, fuimos a desayunar a un bonito lugar, agradable con una decoración muy cuidada, tomamos fotos de nuestras comidas, compartiéndolas en las redes sociales, él y yo también nos tomamos fotos, por su carrera de modelo debía mantenerse muy activo en redes.

-Momoicchi – levanto la vista de mi postre ante el llamado.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Quería invitarte a salir…

-Claro, Ki-chan, sabes que me encanta salir con mis amigos y siempre me divierto contigo – el niega, ladeo la cabeza confundida.

-No lo estas entendiendo – juega un poco con su postre – escucha, yo te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amiga.

-Si yo también te quiero mucho.

-No quiero hacer nada incomodo, y, dado que estas bien tras la ruptura…. – suspira – la salida seria más como una cita.

Dejo caer mi cuchara del asombro.

-No es lo que piensas – se apresura a explicar a lo que parpadeo confundida – esto es complicado – suspira y se rasca la cabeza – verás tengo un evento, de modelos y el medio – asiento – una fiesta de disfraces se supone que lleve acompañante pero realmente no estoy interesado en una relación de momento… tu eres mi única amiga.

Sonrió suavemente, ya recuperada de mi asombro.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Si, pero además podrías, por favor, por favor – hace pucheros – fingir ser mi novia.

-Ki-chan – suelto por lo bajo – ¿estas seguro? – me sonrojo y bajo la vista – no soy tan linda…

-Oh, pero lo eres y yo te quiero, eres mi mejor amiga, así que eres mi mejor opción.

-Está bien – asiento – todo sea por ayudarte.

Y me abraza. Yo le correspondo, somos un par de empalagosos.

.

Después del desayuno, comenzamos a recorrer las tiendas, debemos comprar nuestros atuendos para la fiesta, usaremos disfraces a juego.

-¿Qué será bueno?

-¿Momias? – el me muestra un disfraz, hacemos muecas y negamos – no es tan cool.

-Ummm – con mi índice golpeo mi barbilla pensando – vampiros supongo que será algo común, zombis también – aplaudo – lo tengo Ki-chan.

-¿Qué es? 

-¡Seremos piratas! – alzo las manos.

-Estupenda idea…

Comenzamos a buscar todo lo que necesitaremos.

-Me gustaron muchos los disfraces…

-Parecemos pareja sin duda – asiento, cuando busco mi monedero él me detiene – yo pago.

-No es necesario…

-Déjame hacerlo – se encoje de hombros – es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-Está bien – muerdo mi labio – pero te invito un helado.

-Oh Momoicchi es tan caballerosa – bromea.

-Lo soy, porque a menudo salgo con puros tontos.

-Es cierto no mimamos como deberíamos a nuestra entrenadora – bromea y me atrae hacia sí.

Todo el día nos la pasamos de un lugar a otro, ya al final agotados totalmente, me dio los demás detalles para la fiesta, la cual sería en unos días, quedamos que nos organizaríamos mediante mensajes.

-Nos vemos Ki-chan – lo abrazo – gracias por todo, fue divertido.

-No es nada Momoicchi, ¿segura que no quieres que te acompañe a casa?

-No, no, descuida estaré bien.

Con una sonrisa me despido.

.

El camino a casa es tranquilo, sin percances ni nada relevante.

Lo que sucedió en los días previos a la fiesta tampoco fue muy emocionante, solo la rutina, hasta que la bomba se desato.

Estábamos en receso, los del equipo y yo comiendo, hasta que escuche a un grupo de chicas hablar, al principio no le tome importancia, hasta que escuche mi nombre, y él como claramente decían que yo no era para tanto; no entendí el comportamiento.

Aomine estaba por pararse y callarlas, al detenerlo fue cuando noté la revista.

Una revista de chismes, de esas en la que la mayoría eran verdades a medias o muy exageradas, y ahí estaba yo, en la portada, abrazada a Ki-chan.

Mis ojos debieron transmitir la sorpresa, Aomine-kun les arrebato la revista y prácticamente las corrió.

-Oi, Satsuki, ¿Qué significa esto? – pone la revista frente mío.

-Ni yo misma lo se….

-No dijiste que no era nada, solo una salida de amigos.

-Y así fue, tu mismo viste que compre muchas cosas, era una salida de compras…

Nunca antes había sucedido algo así, aunque muchas veces he ido con Ki-chan de compras.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar.

Respondí de inmediato.

-Ki-chan – reconocí su voz al instante – me alegra que llamaras… - de inmediato lo supe, hablaba para avisarme sobre la revista, justo estaba por responder cuando Aomine me arrebato el celular.

-Oye rubia tonta arregla este asunto – se escuchan los lloriqueos de Ki-chan al otro lado de la línea – no me importan tus problemas, pero esto le esta ocasionando problemas a Satsuki.

-Dai-chan – susurro sorprendida, porque la mayor parte del tiempo ignora todo a su alrededor que no tenga que ver con el baloncesto y ahora me defiende.

Mis ojos de ponen llorosos, es por la emoción.

-Oi, ¿y ahora por que lloras? – coloca su mano izquierda en mi cabeza y me despeina – no te digo a ti idiota – le gruñe a Ki-chan – solo soluciónalo, adiós – y le cuelga – Satsuki no llores, el idiota cabeza hueca lo solucionara.

Y así pasaron unos días de caos, muchas chicas compañeras con las que tenía un trato cordial se acercaban curiosas y emocionadas a preguntarme si salía con Kise Ryota, yo solo negaba, siempre la misma respuesta, solo somos amigos de secundaria.

.

.

.

Por fin el día de la fiesta.

Me estoy esmerando en mi apariencia, cada dos por tres me llegan mensajes del rubio.

Mi disfraz de pirata es totalmente negro, es falda corta, un corsé negro con una chaqueta negra de manga larga que acomodo arriba de mis codos, un gorro de pirata en negro, botas negras altas, suerte que Ki-chan es mucho más alto que yo.

Bajo a la sala a esperarlo, según el último mensaje en cinco minutos llega.

-Te vez hermosa hija – sonríe mi mamá.

-Gracias…

-¿Daiki vendrá por ti? 

-¿Eh? – parpadeo confundida, hasta que mi cerebro procesa las cosas, le dije que iría con un amigo pero no con cual – oh no mamá, no es Dai-chan, yo iré con Ki-chan – la noto confundida – es de Teiko, el modelo…

-Ya recuerdo, el rubio agradable.

-Ese mismo.

Antes de decir más escuchamos el timbre, corro a abrir la puerta.

-¡Momoicchi!

-¡Ki-chan! 

-Te vez increíble…

-Tú también – sonrió feliz.

-Hola señora – saluda a mi mamá con una sonrisa radiante – no se preocupe traeré a Momoicchi sana y salva.

-Claro, diviértanse.

Y así es como salimos de mi casa, el manager de Kise nos llevará e irá a buscar a la fiesta.

Durante el trayecto nos ponemos un poco al día con nuestras rutinas y sobre todo como han sido los últimos partidos.

Soltamos un suspiro antes de bajar.

-Es la hora.

-Lo es, gracias Momoicchi y siento la locura de la revista, es que últimamente me han estado acechando más… en realidad antes no había pasado.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes – le tomo la mano, le doy un leve apretón – ahora somos novios entonces – me rio bajito.

-Si exacto – asiente eufórico – no hay que mentir mucho, solo en ese detalle, por lo demás estará bien el contar como nos conocimos y eso.

-Entendido capitán – comento ya que el parece capitán pirata.

Salimos del auto tomados de la mano, observo todo, no es como ninguna fiesta a la que haya asistido antes, aunque tampoco he asistido a muchas.

Imito a Ki-chan, saludando con una sonrisa, un poco de charlas vacías, ahora entiendo porque me dijo que solo venía por compromiso, todo es tan superfluo, solo presunciones.

-Ahhh – suelta un suspiro, estamos apartados – sabes Momoicchi, gracias a ti es todo un poco más pasable.

-Me alegra que así sea – disfruto de unos bocadillos – casi nadie come…

-No… se fijan demasiado en no subir de peso.

-Oh… ya veo – murmuro – pero tu no tienes ese problema por los entrenamientos.

-Sí así es – sonríe y me coloca un mechón tras mi oreja – me han dicho que eres una novia muy linda, que deberías ser modelo también.

-No, yo no podría – me sonrojo brevemente.

-¿Puedo besarte?

Esa pregunta me sorprende.

Siento el calor subir a mi rostro, porque no lo niego mis amigos son apuestos, y Kise es atrayente.

Sus ojos dorados me tienen hipnotizada, asiento levemente.

Se acerca a mí, inclinándose para besarme, me paro de puntas.

Es un beso suave, bastante tierno, no busca llegar a más.

Comparado con mi experiencia previa con Tetsu-kun se siente tan distinto.

Estamos concentrados en dar un avance más íntimo en el beso cuando un flash nos sorprende, creo que esto se ha salido de control.


	6. KISE RYOTA PARTE 2

Nuestras miradas se encuentran con total asombro.

No planeábamos esto.

.

-Lo siento tanto Momoicchi – lloriquea, ambos seguros en el auto; Ki-chan le explico la situación de inmediato a su manager.

-No te preocupes Ki-chan, no es tu culpa – estoy nerviosa, de por si no tengo amigas y ahora esto es un motivo más para agregar a la lista de razones para odiar a Satsuki Momoi.

-Chicos – el manager de Ki-chan nos interrumpe – debo decirles que esto se saldrá de control por un par de días, hasta que un escandalo más fresco los haga caer en el olvido – suspira – a decir verdad, no es tan malo, eres una chica linda de buena familia – me sonrojo un poco.

-Gracias… pero, ¿no es malo que crean que Ki-chan tiene novia?

-Bueno con respecto a eso, tendrán que fingir que realmente lo son al menos por un tiempo….

-¿Qué? – ambos preguntamos al unisonó.

-Si es lo mejor, en cuanto Kise me comunico lo sucedido, logre concertar con el reportero una exclusiva, para que al menos nos diera tiempo un par de días, para planear la estrategia – vuelve a soltar un suspiro – ¿puedes fingir ser su novia?

-Etto… - jugueteo con mis dedos – no lo sé…

-¿Por qué tenemos que fingir?

-Será porque tienes a tu compañera que no deja de causar rumores y acosarte…

-Cierto… por favor, por favor Momoicchi – junta sus manos rogándome – seré el mejor novio de mentiras que puedas tener…

-Está bien…

Y con eso el pacto para el caos se desato.

.

.

.

Lo que empezó como algo fingido, poco a poco fue calando más profundamente en nuestros corazones, convirtiéndose en algo real, una breve bruma rosa que nos envolvió, pero tan pronto como llego desapareció.

.

Aquella noche los nervios me impidieron dormir con calma, Ki-chan me mando muchos mensajes de disculpa, a lo que le respondí que no se preocupara, después de todo yo también había accedido.

Por suerte, era fin de semana, así que no tuve que pensar mucho en el asunto, tampoco vi a Dai-chan así que no hable con él.

Traté de relajarme lo más que pude el fin de semana, ya estando por finalizar y sin tener más pistas de mi rubio amigo decidí concentrarme en evaluar a nuestros siguientes oponentes, hasta que el grito emocionado de mi mamá me insto a bajar.

La veo en la sala bastante emocionada examinando un arreglo floral con un lindo oso de felpa.

-¿Qué pasa? – es bellísimo el arreglo - ¿y eso?

-Es para ti – aplaude muy feliz – tu padre nunca me ha regalado algo así, esta en serios problemas – frunce el ceño – pero anda checa la tarjeta… no sabía que Daiki fuera un chico tan detallista, no lo parece así – comienza a divagar como siempre – de hecho, no ha venido este fin de semana, ¿están peleados? Por eso el arreglo…

-No mamá, Dai-chan y yo estamos bien, como siempre y no, no es detallista – busco la tarjeta.  
Me sorprendo al verla, o bueno no tanto, es de Ki-chan…

“Siento mucho las molestias Momoicchi, pero prometo ser el mejor novio mientras duré, te quiero mucho eres mi mejor amiga”

Sonrió, no puedo evitarlo, es lindo, nunca me habían regalado algo así.

Antes de poder reaccionar mi madre me arrebata la tarjeta y la lee.

-¿Estas saliendo con el modelo?

-Ki-chan mamá, se llama Kise Ryota – suspiro – antes de que digas algo, no, no estaba saliendo con Dai-chan.

-Pero pasa mucho tiempo contigo.

-Eso es porque es mi mejor amigo.

.

.

.

Solo le digo a mis padres que estoy saliendo con Ki-chan, que probablemente salga en revistas de chismes, pero que es un buen chico y lo traeré a casa para presentar, así que sin más comienza mi madre a organizar una cena, ya le preguntare a mi amigo que día está libre.

Por fin el regreso a clases, como de costumbre me cuelo en la habitación de Dai-chan para despertarlo.

-Oi, loca – gruñe – deja de molestar.

-Irás a la escuela – le hecho encima un vaso de agua fría.

Grita, me insulta, y al final se va a preparar.

Siempre igual en nuestra rutina.

Llegamos a la escuela, de inmediato las miradas se posan en nosotros, más específicamente en mí, se bien cuál es el motivo.

-Oi, Satsuski, ¿Por qué nos están viendo todos? – se rasca la oreja.

-No lo sé Dai-chan – decido que es mejor que esto lo hable con calma después – solo no prestes atención.

-Bueno – se encoge de hombros – lo que hago siempre, ignorarlos.

Le sonrió y nos marchamos juntos a clases.

Todo normal, incluso el entrenamiento transcurre sin problemas, el caos se desató justo a la salida, un grupo de chicas que siempre me molesta se acercó a Dai-chan; aunque él no les hace caso, todo cambia cuando le muestran la revista en donde se anuncia que Ki-chan y yo estamos saliendo.

La risa que suelta hace que me acerque.

-Dai-chan… ¿sucede algo?

-Nada, nada, - agita la mano – estás chismosas venían a preguntarme si es verdad lo de aquí – me muestra la revista – es obvio que no, ¿Por qué saldrías con la rubia tonta?

Parpadeo, bajo la mirada y juego un poco con mis dedos.

-Bueno – me muerdo el labio - ¿podemos hablar camino a casa?

Me observa seriamente, es entonces que su rostro se torna serio.

-Es verdad – con una mano cubre su rostro – ahora si estás loca… - mete la revista en su maleta, las chicas le reclaman él las ignora y pasa de ellas, sin decirme más se va.

Me quedo quieta un momento, simplemente viendo como se va, de nuevo dejándome atrás, pero está vez no, tomo mi maleta y corro a alcanzarlo.

-¡Dai-chan! – le grito, me ignora - ¡Espera!

Corro lo más que puedo tras él, lo alcanzo por fin.

-¿Me dejarás explicarme? – jadeo – por favor.

-No tienes que explicarme nada – ni siquiera me dirige la mirada.

-Estas molesto, así que, si debo explicarte todo.

-Satsuki solo eres mi amiga no veo, ¿Por qué debería estar molesto?

-Sé que estas molesto – me planto frente a él – y lo siento… por no decírtelo antes, somos mejores amigos y debí confiar en ti…

Bajo mi mirada, hasta que siento como su mano se coloca en mi cabeza y me despeina.

-Tan tonta… ¿Y bien? – alzo la mirada, mis ojos están reteniendo las lágrimas - ¿Cuál es la historia?

-Dai-chan – sonrió – bueno la verdad es que es de mentiras…

-¿Qué?, oye solo di la verdad…

-Es verdad, todo fue un mal entendido y ahora debemos fingir que somo novios, nadie debe saber que es mentira, se que guardaras el secreto – coloco mi dedo índice sobre mis labios y le guiño el ojo.

.

.

En ese momento no lo comprendimos, ni él ni yo, el temor de decirle algo que yo sabía muy en el fondo de mi corazón que lo lastimaría, el temor de que nuestra amistad se dañará.

Dos tontos enamorados que no lo sabían comprender, aún queda un largo camino por recorrer…

.

.

Después de aclarar todo con Dai-chan las cosas volvieron a ser normales entre nosotros, casi normales, para mantener nuestra farsa, Ki-chan y yo salíamos a citas cuando él tenia la agenda libre, eran citas lindas, planeadas de buena manera, pasando el tiempo agradable. La mayoría de las veces como siempre, siendo buenos amigos, conociendo cafeterías nuevas, probando postres y yendo de compras.

Así que ahora ya no me voy todos los días con Dai-chan, mis padres conocieron a Ki-chan y les encanto, que decir, solo que la buena apariencia y la facilidad para desenvolverse entre tantas personas le facilitaron el socializar con mis padres. No me quejo se siente bien, Ki-chan es alguien agradable para salir y detallista.

Un noviazgo totalmente distinto al que tuve con Tetsu-kun, el inicio también fue muy distinto.

Lo que comenzó con una farsa se tornó real.

Dos meses pasaron volando, entre las citas, los mensajes y los detalles me fui enamorando; puedo decir que mi príncipe color amarillo también se enamoró.

Estábamos en una cancha de baloncesto, en una cita casual, practicando el deporte que tanto nos apasiona, agotados sentados en el suelo.

-Momoicchi – hace girar el balón en su mano.

-¿Si? – mi vista se posa en él.

-La he pasado muy bien contigo – sonríe, detiene el balón – el mejor noviazgo que he tenido – me sonrojo, siento el calor en mi rostro.

-Yo también estoy muy contenta – muerdo mi labio – eres alguien muy lindo…

-Me gustas, me gustas enserio…

-¿Qué? – mi voz sale en un jadeo por la sorpresa.

No puedo creer lo que está pasando, no lo creía en ese momento, pero así sucedió.

-Que me gustas Momoicchi – sonríe y me acaricia la mejilla - ¿quieres ser mi novia? Y está vez de verdad.

-Yo… si quiero – lo abrazó – también me gustas…

Suelta un suspiro.

-Que alivio es agradable saber que mis sentimientos son correspondidos, por fin puedo relajarme.

-Nunca me imaginé que estuvieras nervioso.

-Bueno es la primera vez que lo estoy.

-Ki-chan – me sorprendo, sin pensar suelto una pequeña gran confesión – te quiero Ki-chan…


	7. KISE RYOTA PARTE 3 ESPECIAL NAVIDAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es realmente corto, pero un pequeño regalo para estás fechas y que he tenido poco tiempo así que disfruten, el siguiente capítulo será el último del KiMomo....

Aunque ahora es real, las cosas continúan de la misma forma, citas, mensajes, detalles.

Seguimos siendo buenos amigos, por nuestros horarios nos vemos solo los fines de semana, pero ya se acerca la época especial del año, la navidad.

-Entonces – bosteza – ¿Por qué debo acompañarte?

-Porque eres mi mejor amigo Dai-chan…

-No se supone que es una cita con la rubia tonta.

-No es una cita de pareja – piso fuerte el piso – es una cita para organizar la fiesta navideña.

-Ustedes dos solo buscan perder el tiempo – coloca sus brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza – y yo tomaré una siesta.

-¡Dai-chan! – vuelvo a pisar con fuerza – queremos que nos reunamos todos para un partido.

-No me interesa – se gira dándome la espalda.

-Bueno, esta bien, supongo que no quieres que Kagamin te gané – me giro y sonrió, sé que pillara.

-Oi, oi, a mi Bakagami no me gana – se levanta – solo yo puedo vencerme, te lo demostrare.

Y así es como salimos de su casa rumbo al Maji burguer en el que vería a Ki-chan.

-El idiota de tu novio ya se tardó – gruñe mientras come.

-Te dije que tardaría en llegar – le doy un sorbo a mi bebida – está en una sesión, en cuanto termine llegará… - sonrió al verlo entrar – y ya llego – le saco la lengua a Aomine.

-Momoicchi, Aominecchi, lamento haberlos hecho esperar demasiado – me abraza.

-Descuida, entiendo.

-Gracias, entonces una gran fiesta navideña.

-Por supuesto, ya hablé con Akashi-kun, él pondrá el lugar.

-Oh eso es fantástico – saca su celular – hablemos con los demás.

Decidimos marcarle primero a Tetsu-kun, él acepta rápido, con Kagamin incluido; los tachó de la lista, Midorin no aseguro nada, pero ya se quien lo obligará a ir, Mukkun fue el más complicado, pero Akashi-kun dijo que se encargaría.

.

.

.

-Akashicchi se lució – asombrado observa todo.

-Si, bueno es en su mansión después de todo…

-¿No se supone que solo era algo para nosotros? 

-Si, así está planeado – asiento.

-Entonces, somos los primeros en llegar – Ki-chan observa la sala sin ver a nadie más.

-En efecto son los primeros en llegar – me giro al oír esa voz a nuestras espaldas.

-Akashi-kun – sonrió – esto es, mucho, muchas gracias.

Él me sonríe de forma tranquila y cálida, tal y como el viejo Akashi siempre lo hace.

-No es nada, solo seremos nosotros aquí.

-Eso es emocionante Akashicchi será una gran fiesta – con su emoción eleva los brazos.

-Yo solo quiero jugar baloncesto y ganarle a Bakagami.

-¿A quien llamas Bakagami, Ahomine? – al ver a Tetsu-kun ingresar con Kagamin, corro a abrazar a Tetsu-kun.

-¡Tetsu-kun!

-Momoi-san no puedo respirar.

-Siempre haces lo mismo Satsuki, deja a Tetsu – no hago caso, tiene bastante que no lo veía – oi, Kise controla a tu novia.

-Momoicchi, deja a Kurokocchi yo también quiero abrazarlo – se une al abrazo.

-¿Qué son? ¿los fans de Kuroko?

-Están locos, los dos.

El aplauso de Akashi-kun nos saco de nuestra esfera de felicidad en el mundo de Tetsu-kun.

-Vamos a la cancha, el personal guiara a los demás conforme vayan llegando.

Y así nuestra conversación termino, seguimos a Akashi por el inmenso lugar, hasta llegar a una cancha de baloncesto en la parte trasera del jardín, Dai-chan, Kagamin y Ki-chan de inmediato comenzaron a calentar; mientras que yo chequeaba unos últimos detalles con Akashi-kun.

Una vez que terminamos, él se integro en el partido amistoso.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando llego Midorin junto a Takao-kun; se integraron.

Mukkun y Himuro-kun fueron los últimos en llegar, de inmediato volvimos a armar los equipos, realmente se están divirtiendo; como la llorona que soy dejo escapar unas lágrimas de felicidad, Akashi-kun me vino a buscar cediéndome su lugar, Ki-chan emocionado me pidió en su equipo.

Jugamos un buen rato hasta que ya comenzaba a ocultarse el sol.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos a cambiar – Ki-chan suspira.

-Sus habitaciones ya están listas – Akashi-kun se levanta – en dos horas comenzaremos.

-Entiendo, gracias Akashi-kun.

-Descuida Kuroko, esto es realmente agradable y fue idea de Kise y Momoi.

-No es nada – me apresuro a responder – los extrañaba mucho.

-Entonces será mejor que nos apresuremos - Midorin se ajustó los lentes.

-Toda la razón.

.

.

.

Por última vez reviso mi apariencia en el espejo de cuerpo completo, estoy satisfecha.

Un suave toque en la puerta me avisa de su llegada, abro enseguida.

-¿Lista?

-Si – le tomo la mano.

-Te vez muy linda – me besa la mejilla – gracias, tu también te vez muy bien.

-Vamos abajo, los chicos ya se adelantaron.

Y en efecto al llegar al área que habíamos preparado, ya todos estaban comiendo y divirtiéndose.

-Ya la traje – anuncia Ki-chan, parpadeo confundida.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?

-Llego nuestra chica – Akashi me sonríe.

-Momoi-san – Tetsu-kun se acerca – lo cierto es que, aunque tu fuiste la de la idea de la fiesta, es nuestra idea, festejarte a ti.

-¿Qué? – comienzo a parpadear tratando de no llorar – no entiendo nada chicos.

-Satsuki, no seas tonta y llorona – Dai-chan se acerca y me entrega una pequeña caja de regalo, puedo ver un ligero rubor en él.

Al unísono, me sonríen y muestran cajas de regalo cada uno.

-¡Feliz Navidad! – dicen al mismo tiempo, cada uno llamándome con su forma especial.

No pude evitarlo más, lloré un poco totalmente sonriente y feliz.

-¡Feliz Navidad chicos!


	8. KISE RYOTA PARTE 4

Hasta ese momento de mi vida fue la mejor navidad que viví.

Durante el año veía pocas veces a los chicos, coincidía un poco más con Tetsu-kun y Ki-chan, sobre todo desde que nuestro noviazgo había comenzado, aunque era un buen noviazgo algo no terminaba de convencernos, yo lo note y sé que él también.

Una semana después de la navidad, sin ver a ninguno de los milagros lo supe.

Supe que no, nos convencía; me reí por haber sido tonta y no notarlo antes.

Ahora había una cuestión, algo complicada, pero confiaba en Ki-chan así que eso me animaba; además mi mejor amigo se había separado un poco de mí, y eso me entristecía.

Sin darme cuenta lo cierto es que Aomine-kun siempre era una constante en mi vida, incluso en mi familia, desde niños incluso a veces se quedaba en mi casa a dormir, a comer o cenar, simplemente siempre estaba ahí, hasta ahora. Ahora todo era distinto, no mucho, pero lo era.

-¡Dai-chan! – corro para alcanzarlo.

-¿Qué pasa? – se rasca la oreja.

-No me esperaste – inflo mis mejillas.

-Ah, eso – desvía la mirada, entrecierro los ojos analizando, algo oculta.

-¿Qué sucede? – lo observo seria.

-Veras, Satsuki – está nervioso – lo cierto es que…

-Aomine-kun… - observo como una chica lo toma del brazo.

-Oh – es lo único que sale de mi boca, no puedo creerlo – el fin del mundo está cerca…

-Oi, ¿Qué locuras dices? – frunce el ceño.

-Vas a tener una cita – chillo emocionada – oh dios, esto lo tienen que saber los demás – saco mi celular y le marco a Ki-chan – Ki-chan, no me vas a creer lo que pasa – Dai-chan está sonrojándose – es Dai-chan, tendrá una….

Y me quito el celular, lo eleva, ni, aunque salte lo alcanzare es tan malditamente alto.

-Devuelve mi teléfono – inútilmente brinco - ¡Dai-chan!

-No iras con el chisme – gruñe y cuelga – me llevare tu teléfono, nos vemos más tarde loca.

Se da la vuelta con la chica colgada de su brazo dejándome estupefacta porque me han robado el celular.

Parpadeo, confundida, estática en mi lugar.

Una vez que me recupero he perdido de vista a la pareja.

En ese momento no lo noté, pero algo de mi corazón cambio.

.

.

.

Los pensamientos del pasado, absurdos sueños, que se van como agua del río hacia el mar, el tiempo entre los dos que tanto disfrute, siempre pensando que seriamos los mismos, solo tu y yo.

La espina que se clava en el corazón, preguntando porque esa sensación.

.

.

.

Aquel día regrese a mi casa sola, como hace bastante que no lo hacía; casi por un instante me olvido de marcarle a Ki-chan, lo hago porque ese corte de llamada debió de haberlo preocupado, no me equivoque, estaba por marcar a mi casa, me dijo que lo intento un par de veces más a mi celular, pero estaba apagado.

-Dai-chan me lo arrebato y no lo devolvió – frunzo el ceño molesta – es que no quería que te dijera algo – explico – creo que Dai-chan tiene novia o por lo menos ha tenido una cita – no se lo cree – ya te digo yo los vi – bromeamos un rato más, hasta que mi madre me llama para cenar.

Los siguientes días son tranquilos, incluso solitarios, aunque aún molestamos por mensajes a Dai-chan, no lo he visto mucho, solo en los entrenamientos y de camino a la escuela, eso no ha cambiado en nuestra rutina, pero lo demás sí.

Pequeños cambios, demasiado sutiles para apreciarlos en aquel momento, que fueron removiendo en forma caótica mis sentimientos, y pensar que no fui yo la que me percaté de ello…

-Dai-chan – lo alcanzo antes de que se marche de nuevo – no faltes más tarde, los chicos ya llegaron o al menos Akashi-kun ya confirmo su llegada a la ciudad.

-Si,si lo que digas – entrecierro los ojos.

-Mas te vale no faltar, casi no podemos reunirnos…

Y se fue, dejándome con la palabra en la boca, suspiro negando suavemente, regreso con el resto del equipo para buscar mis cosas.

Me despido de ellos, Ki-chan quedo de venirme a buscar para ir juntos a comer antes de reunirnos con el resto.

.

-Ya te digo Ki-chan, me ignoro – refunfuño - ¿y si no llega?

-Um, ya veo – le da un sorbo a su bebida – Aominecchi es un monstruo del baloncesto, yo creo que, si llega, ya sabes nosotros siempre somos su mayor desafío.

-Oh pero que novio tan engreído tengo – sonrió y muerdo mi hamburguesa.

-Bueno es parte del encanto de salir con un modelo – me guiña el ojo y sonríe.

-Ya lo creo – al menos así me olvido un poco de mi soledad.

El resto de la comida es tranquila, habitual, nos levantamos.

-¿Vamos a mi casa para cambiarnos?

-Es una excelente idea Momoicchi, además tu mamá es agradable.

-No le sigas el juego, por favor – murmuro avergonzada.

Cada que Ki-chan va a mi casa mi madre siempre le pide una foto y un autógrafo, para presumir con sus amigas sobre el guapo modelo adolescente que la visito.

-Pero es mi fan.

Haciendo pucheros y yo suplicando que no más fotos, llegamos a casa.

En cuanto mi madre escucha a Ki-chan sale a recibirlo y la tortura comienza; lo mejor que puedo hacer es dejarlos solos, aprovecho para cambiarme el uniforme y ponerme algo deportivo.

-Estoy lista puedes cambiarte en mi habitación – sonrió – y mamá ya deja a Ki-chan, debemos reunirnos con los demás.

-Oh, claro cariño, y me saludad a Aomine-kun, dile que en casa lo extrañamos… - ella regresa a lo que sea que estaba haciendo.

-Claro mamá…

Murmuro mi respuesta con un vacío extraño.

Ki-chan regresa rápido, caminamos hasta la cancha, los chicos llegan puntual, el último en llegar es Mukkun, esperamos por unos minutos a Dai-chan, incluso le marco, pero no contesta; es obvio que no llegara.

Decidida a dejarlo pasar, disfrutando del momento jugamos el resto de la tarde, me despido de los chicos quedando solo con Ki-chan.

-Al final no llego – murmuro - ¿debería preocuparme?

-Um, no, no lo creo – toma mi mano y me lleva hasta un parque – Momoicchi….

-¿Si? – lo observo.

-Te quiero – sonríe y vamos a los columpios.

-Yo también te quiero – me siento en uno, él comienza a mecerme suavemente.

-Lo sé – se ríe.

-Pero, algo pasa, ¿verdad?

-Sí – deja de mecerme para sentarse en el columpio a mi lado - ¿ya lo notaste?

-Notar – parpadeo confundida - ¿Qué debo notar?

-Aún no – observa al cielo – bueno pronto lo harás, estoy seguro que sí.

-Ki-chan – mi voz sale ahogada, siento una pequeña angustia.

-No llores por favor – limpia una lagrima que se desliza por mi mejilla – te dije que te quiero y tu me quieres, ninguno miente en eso – confirmo con un movimiento de cabeza – pero, algo más pasa con tus sentimientos, aunque aún no te das cuenta de ello.

-Pero, pero… no entiendo – suelto al final.

-Ya entenderás, eres una chica lista – sonríe – y seguiremos siendo amigos, como siempre.

-¿Me lo prometes? – no tenia caso rogar, no tenía caso intentar cambiar de opinión, ya lo había decidido.

-Lo prometo…


	9. MURASAKIBARA ATSUSHI PARTE 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta parte será un tanto distinta al resto, es corto este capítulo pero no quería dejarlos sin su capítulo del mes.

Existen momentos en la vida en los que pareciera que el tiempo se ralentiza, pero no es así, tan solo es el sentimiento de nostalgia, es el momento en que todo va cambiando sin marcha atrás, sin percatarnos de las cosas.

Las semanas tras la ruptura con Ki-chan se sintieron tan lentas, pero a la vez tan rápidas, sin darme cuenta mi entorno cambio, el sentimiento de nostalgia permanecía en mí.

Sin darme cuenta se acercaba San Valentín y esta vez quería algo diferente, quería darles a mis chicos unos chocolates hechos por mí, al menos ese era el plan, solo había un obstáculo… mis habilidades culinarias.

.

.

-Dai-chan – lo detengo antes de que se marche - ¿nos iremos juntos?

-No, creo poder – se rasca la cabeza.

-¿Eh? – parpadeo - ¿Por qué?

-Verás…

-Aomine-kun apresúrate – la misma chica de la vez pasada, ya entiendo.

-Es tu novia – hay algo en su mirada que no logro descifrar.

-Supongo – se encoge de hombros.

-Dai-chan, eso no se dice así – inflo las mejillas – más te vale no ser idiota.

-Oi, eso díselo a tu novio no a mí.

-Yo ya no tengo novio, Dai-chan – abre los ojos con sorpresa, le sonrió y me giro – bueno nos vemos, más te vale no faltar a la reunión con los chicos.

-Oi… Satsuki… ¿cómo que ya no tienes novio?

No respondo, no me giro a verle, lo cierto es que debería estar feliz, pero siento un vacío en mí.  
Con que así es como se siente la verdadera soledad, niego y camino a mi casa, es extraño Aomine siempre ha estado a mi lado y ahora han cambiado las cosas, tanto que se siente tan vacío.

Mi celular me saca de mis pensamientos, lo saco de inmediato.

-Tetsu-kun, que sorpresa – sonrió, aún con todo, siempre me gusta hablar con él – um, si ya estoy terminando con todo, será un festejo de San Valentín, Ki-chan ya confirmo, Midorin y Akashi-kun también, solo falta Muk-kun, le marcaré hoy… si, si yo te aviso.

La platica fue breve, es raro que él se involucre en la organización de las fiestas, pero, supongo que ha pasado un tiempo sin que nos reunamos.

Me apresuro a llegar a mi casa, suelto un suspiro de cansancio, al parecer no hay nadie en casa.

Subo a mi habitación dejo mi maleta de lado, me dejo caer en mi cama, marco el número de Muk-kun, me responde después de dos intentos.

-¡Muk-kun!

-Sa-chin – murmura, se escucha como rasga un envoltorio.

-¿Vendrás a la fiesta y al partido?

-No – murmura – es demasiado problema…

-Por favor, solo faltas tú – comienzo a rogar, es mi última esperanza – además necesito tu ayuda…

-Sa-chin, ¿tú necesitas mi ayuda?

-Si, escucha, eres mi única opción – gimoteo – quiero, hacer chocolates…

-Nos quieres matar, no iré – gruñe.

-Por eso quiero tu ayuda – inflo las mejillas – eres el mejor en repostería, por favor.

Escucho un suspiro de su parte.

-Está bien – suelta en voz baja – iré a Tokyo, además, quiero hablar algo contigo, Aka-chin me dijo que podrías ayudar…

Y sin más me colgó, bien esa última parte fue extraña, demasiado.

.

.

.

El timbre de mi casa suena una y otra vez, frunzo el ceño, no espero a nadie, mis padres se fueron de viaje, yo me quede; así que en verdad no esperamos a nadie, con mi pijama puesta bajo a abrir.

Me quedo paralizada al ver a la persona frente mío, no me lo esperaba.

-Sa-chin, demoraste mucho en abrir…

-Pues claro, no te esperaba – inflo las mejillas – además aún es muy temprano y hace frío.

-Bueno mi tren llego temprano – se termina un pocky - ¿me dejarás pasar o vine a nada, Sa-chin?

-Esto… claro, claro – me hago a un lado.

Bien, esto es raro, nunca me lo espere, además Mukkun siempre ha sido complicado de entender y no es lo mismo que con los demás, es un poco, incomodo.

-¿Tu familia sabe que estas en Tokyo? – me desplomo en el sofá de la sala.

-No – niega sentándose a mi lado – nadie lo sabe…

-Mukkun, no debes hacer eso – lo observo, realmente a pesar de su tamaño es un niño.

-Lo sé, es solo, que no sé qué hacer – baja la cabeza, su largo cabello morado le cubre el rostro – esto es tan complicado que me molesta, es un fastidio.

-No te entiendo – creo saber que le pasa, pero lo mejor es que me lo diga – mis padres no están en casa, puedes quedarte – sonrió, decido no presionar, es lo mejor teniendo en cuenta el carácter de él – supongo que te puedes acomodar en mi habitación yo iré a la de mis padres.

Me levanto de un salto dispuesta a mostrarle el camino.

-Puedo quedarme aquí, no quiero molestar.

-No es molestia – le tomo la mano para jalarlo suavemente – además conociendo mi historial culinario necesitare mucha práctica.

Se levanta, siguiéndome con pasos lentos, arrastrando un poco los pies.

-En eso tienes toda la razón, tu eres un peligro mortal.

-Mukkun, eres muy grosero – refunfuño.

-Solo te digo la verdad.

Me detengo frente a mi habitación.

-Descansa…

-Sa-chin – me detengo – gracias…

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia será un recorrido por la vida amorosa de Satsuki Momoi, hasta llegar al final que es básicamente el principio de la historia.


End file.
